Significance
by KNO
Summary: Halloween gift. One-shot. Rated K plus for a character death. Featuring Team Guy.


_This is a small Halloween gift for all of my reviewers/alerters/favoriters and general fans. :) Thanks so much guys!_

_It's basically a ramble of Team Guy (including character death). . ._

_I won't say much else for fear of spoiling it for everyone. XD I have difficulty with that._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. :)_

_And who else hated Chapter 469? That's right, raise your hands high. ;D Gah. I have so much pent up anger right now. . ._

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto is a sadist who likes to torture his readers. Nevertheless, he still owns Naruto. . . What is the world coming to?

* * *

_Significance._

Become stronger than you were yesterday.

That used to be their motto, their motivation.

Despite their extreme differences, the members of Team Guy could at least understand that simple mantra.

Guy taught them to bend their bodies and minds, teaching them to demand the best of themselves.

It was today that the three teammates reflected this, solemn and reverent.

It had been no one's fault, though they all found some reason to feel responsible.

Careless mistakes had reigned that day, and no one could have predicted this would be a result.

Guy had collapsed of exhaustion and Chakra drain. A healer had not been with the team to replenish and repair his worn-through body. Guy's final opponent, Danzo, had not been quite dead and sent the last lethal blow as Guy was struggling to breathe.

They couldn't have done anything to help him.

Unlike other teams, Team Guy did not possess a healer, even a mediocre one.

They couldn't have saved him, however, that did not stop the three shinobi from trying.

They were unsuccessful.

Neji shifted slightly, his white-eyed gaze flicking to the sky.

It was breezy this summer, softening the harsh burn of the sun.

Next to him, TenTen stood with her shoulders slumped, trying to hide her emotion from both of the boys on either side of her.

She did not cry often, even rarer was the sight she did so in front of others. Her composure was usually docile and steady, her true feelings portrayed through her brown eyes.

TenTen managed to glance at Lee through her tears.

His green-clad back blurred; TenTen impatiently wiped her eyes.

Lee had been dejectedly quiet the last few days, murmuring only a few sentences to his fellow teammates when he was not shut up inside his house.

TenTen had tried to lure him out of lonesomeness to no avail. Neji finally instructed her to leave him be.

"Grief does not affect the same person twice. Lee will come back to himself eventually. Give him time," Neji had said.

TenTen considered these words now and regarded their youngest member.

She worried about him most.

Lee had viewed their sensei as a father, not just a mere teacher. Their bond had been strong, not just from their similar hair cuts and clothing choices, but from their allied hearts and minds. Losing Guy was like Lee losing an extension of himself.

TenTen sighed when Neji tapped her wrist. He was ready to leave.

"Lee," Neji murmured, calling out to his friend.

Lee made no motion to them to display he'd heard.

"We're going to TenTen's house. Come there when you're done."

The cool breeze blew again, rippling the bowl cut of Lee's hair.

Wordlessly, Neji guided TenTen away.

She kept her voice level when she spoke.

"We shouldn't have just left him up there by himself, Neji."

Neji sighed.

"Must I explain this to you again? Lee must be the one to find his own way from this. You cannot do it for him."

TenTen crossed her arms and stifled an argumentative response.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, reaching TenTen's apartment by noon.

Friends had been gracious enough to send them food in the wake of their loss; TenTen was grateful, she didn't feel up to cooking.

They ate quietly, TenTen looking anxiously out of the window every few minutes.

With hesitation, she prodded Neji to activate his Byakugan.

He shot her a frustrated glance before extending his sight outside the house, veins of concentration lining the skin around his eyes.

After a moment or so, Neji said quietly, "He's at his house, sleeping."

TenTen frowned deeply and Neji shook his head at her.

"Why don't you trust me? I am right, you know."

TenTen refused to answer him, beginning to wash dishes, just to keep busy.

Neji reluctantly followed after her, leaning against the counter.

"Guy would be ashamed of you and Lee's behavior," Neji ultimately muttered, eyes intent on his female friend's face.

TenTen sharply turned to him.

Neji continued.

"I know sadness and grief more than either of you. I know how I must deal with this. But you and Lee—you're acting like this is the last time you'll ever breathe air. Stop thinking of yourselves."

TenTen's eyes burned with fury, but her gaze fell when she realized the conviction in her heart.

"There is no denying that Guy was a great teacher and shinobi and man. But he taught all of us better than this, to act like we have nothing anymore. We have each other, and that is something to be grateful for. That, I think, was his final lesson to us."

TenTen swallowed and nodded.

"You're right. I've been wallowing in self-guilt."

She blinked at the floor, tears slipping to the floor.

Neji's hand braced her shoulder, a sign of encouragement.

"Lee is slightly different, but he will come around, sooner or later. By force or self-will."

TenTen snorted; whoever thought Neji would consider intervention?

"Leave him to himself for the time being. If he does not come to his senses eventually, we will intervene."

TenTen nodded again and snuck a glance at him.

A week later, Neji and TenTen were at Ichiraku when a familiar voice behind them sounded, lighthearted.

Lee took the seat next to Neji and ordered some curry for himself.

He glanced at his friends, dark eyes sober and twinkling.

"My Youthful friends, it is nice to see you!" he exclaimed genuinely. "Forgive my absence from you. I haven't felt like myself much."

TenTen shook her head, quickly forgiving the offense.

Once Lee was chattering away about something, Neji glimpsed at TenTen catching her eye.

_Told you so._

TenTen winced and bumped his knee.

Neji smiled.

Tsunade called them to her office several days later.

The three understood what it was about, but they did not discuss it with each other. Their opinions were united without need for words.

Tsunade's brown eyes overlooked the three Jonin, a crease permanently fixed in her forehead.

"Concerning the circumstances, I will assign a new sensei for you all."

Neji spoke first.

"Excuse me, Lady Tsunade, but we will not require a new sensei."

TenTen joined him.

"As Guy's students, we will not allow anyone to replace him."

Lee was last, his tone careful and deep.

"You see, Lady Tsunade, we—Neji, TenTen, and I—will not accept a new sensei. Seeing as we're all eligible Jonin, we hardly need, nor want, a new sensei. We humbly decline your offer."

Neji and TenTen nodded in unison to back this up.

Tsunade stared at the three, both perplexed and amused.

"You don't want a new sensei? Who will operate the missions?"

"All of us," Lee murmured decisively.

Tsunade hid a smile and found herself hoping Guy had somehow heard them, wherever he was.

"Request granted. You are all dismissed."

The three turned and exited; TenTen looking giddy, Lee clapping his two companions on the back, Neji sharing with them one of his rare smiles.

Back in her office, Tsunade slowly poured herself some sake.

Toasting to the air, she drank, draining it.

_Become stronger than you were yesterday._

Guy had no doubt his students now understood its full meaning.

* * *

_Review, please._

_:)_


End file.
